Family Photos
by SakuraKiss18
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are staying in Hong Kong for the winter holidays, and Syaoran's sisters are determined to embarrass Syaoran one way or the other during their stay!


**A/N: This is a (very belated) Christmas/Holiday present for all my friends on OneManga Forums. I hope you all enjoy this and have a Happy Holiday Season! You know who you are!**

**BTW: This is sort of based off the conversation we had in the Kobato thread of the CLAMP in Wonderland group. About how Syaoran would react if Sakura ever saw pictures of his younger days, like how Fujimoto did when Kobato saw them.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh I'll miss you!" Tomoyo Daidouji tearfully embraced her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. Her trusty camera was tucked in her purse, stashed away safely, yet ready to record any star worthy 'Sakura' moment.

Sakura blushed at her friend's dramatic goodbye. Really, they were only going to be gone for a week. Syaoran had invited her to spend part of the winter holidays at his house (more like mansion) in Hong Kong. Naturally Touya, her older brother, had flipped out when he got wind of such an invitation so naturally, she had accepted. The three fifteen year olds stood in a crowded airport terminal, holiday travelers jostling each other as they pushed their way onto the many planes.

Cerberus (or Kero-chan as Sakura called him), poked his small stuffed head out of Sakura's hood. He floated his small body out of the jacket and hugged Tomoyo's arm. "I'll miss your cakes so much while we're gone!" he wailed miserably.

Syaoran rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "There will be enough sweets to satisfy your gluttony ways in Hong Kong." Sakura giggled while Kero frowned.

"All the Chinese sweets in the world cannot compare to Tomoyo's baking!" argued the stuffed animal. "They will be sorely missed!" he cried even louder.

"Will you _please_ be quiet Kero-chan?!" exclaimed Sakura rather noisily. Many people mulling around the teens stopped to eye her a bit worriedly, for she had just been seen yelling at a toy. A red flush crept its way up from Sakura's neck to her cheeks.

The brown haired boy checked his watch and discovered that it was almost time to board. "We should get going."

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo reluctantly released her death grip. "At least I have the comfort of knowing that you'll be wearing clothes specially designed by me while you're there!" It was true. Sakura was clothed in a white turtleneck with a pink and gold stripped dress over it. A black button down jacket with her initials emblazoned with silver thread on the pockets covered the ensemble stylishly. Auburn hair was pulled back with ribbons to match the dress. Sakura's suitcase consisted of mostly similar outfits.

"We'll see each other soon! I promise! I'll call too!" stated Sakura, emerald eyes sparkling. Tomoyo nodded.

"I'll keep myself busy by dreaming of what costume I'll put you in next!" The whole party sweat-dropped and chuckled at the dark haired girl's single mindedness.

* * *

"LITTLE BROTHER!"

Four simultaneous voices that shouted from the doorway of the large house were enough to set Syaoran's internal alarm off. He quickly stepped in front of Sakura to protect her from the blow that would inevitably come.

Soon enough, a force stronger than any wind or natural occurrence knocked into the couple. Four women in their twenties were now squeezing the daylights out of Syaoran and Sakura. They squealed at how big they'd gotten, how sophisticated they looked, and how it was so wonderful that their little brother had found a girlfriend so cute! They continued to ramble excitedly until someone cleared their throat from the porch. Syaoran's four sisters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Shiefa immediately parted, revealing Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li. Sakura gulped. She had met the distinguished woman a few times before, but the Mrs. Li never failed to slightly intimidate her.

"Son, Sakura-san, welcome back!" she said warmly. Syaoran bowed and his girlfriend followed suit instantly. Yelan beckoned for her son and guest to follow into the house where they sat in the foyer for tea.

----------

"So, how has your family been Sakura-san?" Mrs. Li sipped her tea out of a delicate china teacup while she waited for her answer.

The girl being questioned smiled brightly and replied, "Dad is well, he's on a business trip in Osaka right now, and Touya…he's fine I guess," she shrugged. Yelan laughed softly at the expression of disgruntled affection on Sakura's face as she mentioned her brother. She also did not fail to notice the look of aggravation on her own son's face when Touya Kinomoto was brought up. It seems that they still had yet to get along.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by yet again, Syaoran's four older sisters. They crowded themselves onto the couch, knocking their younger sibling off the piece of furniture as they scrambled to be the closest to Sakura. Fanren held a book in front of Sakura's nose. "It's little brother as a little boy! Wouldn't you like to see that Sakura-chan?"

Before Sakura could give her answer, Syaoran had jumped up and was currently trying to wrestle what appeared to be a photo album out of his sister's hands. Yelan chuckled inwardly and said, "Syaoran, why don't you let Sakura see what's in there."

Syaoran gaped at his mother's evilness and let go of the family photos. He opted for going to sit on a love seat on the other side of the room with his arms folded and his face fire engine red.

Sakura was once again bombarded by the squeals of the Li sisters. She tentatively took the album from Fanren and opened it on her lap. The whole room went silent in anticipation. The front page held a few pictures of Syaoran…as a little boy in footsie pajamas sucking his thumb. He held no anger or contempt in his expression, just a little curiosity of what the photographer was doing. Wide amber eyes stared at Sakura holding the innocence only a small child could achieve. Sakura yanked her head up to see if the person in the photo was indeed her boyfriend who was now fuming silently. Yes, there was a resemblance in the brown eyes and the tousled hair. The green eyed girl felt her heart expand at just looking at the small Syaoran. She turned the next few pages and was shown mini Syaoran at the park, playing with toy trucks and swords, and just being cute in general. Sakura continued to flip through the book, speechless.

"Wasn't Little Brother just _adorable?!_" asked Feimei.

"He was the _cutest _little brother in the whole wide _world!_" claimed Shiefa.

When Sakura found her voice, she said, "Oh Syaoran-kun, you were just _so cute_ when you were little!"

"I was _not_ cute!" he argued.

Sakura shook her head wildy, sending her auburn locks flailing. She held up the album at page where Syaoran was depicted sliding down a slide at the park, a spark of joy in his eyes and a smile of wild happiness adorning his mouth. "You were _darling!_"

Kero, who had been taking a nap in the Li's guest bedroom, had just decided at that moment to float down to see what all the commotion was. When Sakura noticed her guardian approaching, she exclaimed, "Kero-chan, don't you just think Syaoran was cute when he was little?!" She held up the photo album to show Kero her point.

The Sun Guardian blinked for a few seconds and suddenly burst out laughing. "Y-you were such a _squirt!_" he managed to choke out.

"I was _not!_" cried the brown haired magician, jumping up from his seat.

"Yes you were!"

"Well, nobody can deny that Little Brother was much cuter then than _now_," pointed out Fuutie.

"_Excuse me?!"_

"Mini Syaoran even let us dress him up sometimes Sakura-chan! I'm sure there's a picture of it in here somewhere!" Shiefa squealed.

"Don't show her those!"

"Why not? You were so much more charming when we dressed you!" disagreed Feimei.

"LIES!"

* * *

**A/N: This was my first attempt at CCS fanfiction, even though I have loved the series for so long! Review please?**


End file.
